Souvenir d'un Noël passé
by Demetra83
Summary: Pendant les fêtes, Gomez se souvient...


Disclaimer : La Famille Addams est la propriété de Charles Addams, je ne tire aucun bénéfice de cette histoire. Certains personnages sont issus de ma propre imagination.

Note : OS écrit pour Whogirl, à l'occasion du "Secret Santa 2014" sur le forum frenchficsfanart.

Je me suis inspirée des personnages des films, tout en me servant des détails de la série (vue il y a bien longtemps).

**SOUVENIR D'UN NOEL PASSE**

Depuis le seuil, Gomez Addams observait sa chère et tendre épouse, Morticia. Elle ne semblait pas consciente de sa présence dans son dos et cela convenait parfaitement à l'homme amoureux qu'était Gomez.

Elle était belle comme une diablesse et il aimait la contempler à son insu, pendant qu'elle était occupée avec ses plantes. Cléopâtre était de loin sa préférée et il le savait, puisqu'il lui avait offert cette plante carnivore pour leur mariage.

Quand Gomez observait Morticia à la dérobée, cela lui rappelait ses jeunes années.

En effet, ils s'étaient officiellement rencontrés à l'enterrement de Balthazar, le cousin de Gomez, mais le jeune homme avait déjà remarqué Morticia à l'université, un soir de réveillon.

Il y étudiait le droit pendant qu'elle fréquentait la fac de lettres. Il avait appris par la suite qu'elle passait un diplôme de "Charmes et sortilèges" tout en suivant des cours de botanique maléfique. Il ignorait d'où lui venait cette passion pour cette discipline, mais Morticia était fascinée par les plantes carnivores. Sans doute lui rappelaient-elles les instincts primitifs de l'être humain, leur côté bestial et sans pitié. Un héritage de leurs ancêtres cro-magnon.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle marchait dans les allées du campus en compagnie de sa jumelle, Ophelia Frump. Morticia avait les cheveux noirs d'ébène et sa soeur, elle, était blonde. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient grandes et maigres mais Ophelia dépassait sa jumelle d'une demi-tête. Tous les regards convergeaient vers elles deux et elles feignaient d'y être insensibles mais Gomez pouvait voir qu'elles se délectaient de cette fascination morbide qu'elles inspiraient.

Le jeune homme ne faisait pas exception et il peinait à détacher son regard. La scène se déroulait comme au ralenti sous ses yeux et son coeur qui était mort dans sa poitrine se mit à battre pour la première fois.

Un étudiant bouscula Morticia au détour d'une allée, éclairée seulement par la pleine lune. On entendit un loup-garou hurler et Gomez se souvenait parfaitement de la suite : Ophelia força le jeune homme à ramasser les livres qu'il avait fait tomber des mains de sa soeur et les jumelles le toisèrent de toute leur hauteur. Gomez aurait presque eu pitié de l'étudiant si ce sentiment lui avait été familier !

Le jeune étudiant bafouilla des excuses et rendit ses livres à Morticia tout en tremblant des pieds à la tête. Gomez esquissa un sourire, aussi bien dans le passé face à cette scène que dans le présent, en contemplant cette créature fantastique.

A présent, Morticia coupait la tête ses roses, juste sous la corolle, afin de faire un bouquet pour le centre de table. Noël était une tradition dans la famille depuis des générations mais en bonne maitresse de maison, elle veillait à ce que tout soit particulièrement soigné. Aucun détail n'était laissé au hasard. Elle savait également que Gomez attendait d'elle une fête mémorable et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, Gomez s'était bien gardé d'avouer à Morticia qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle bien avant de la rencontrer. Ce souvenir faisait partie de son jardin secret et chaque année à Noël, il le dépoussiérait, se le repassait en boucle et le rangeait finalement soigneusement, dans l'attente de l'année suivante.

Morticia était consciente de la présence de Gomez dans son dos, comme tous les ans à cette période. Elle le laissait croire depuis toutes ces années qu'il était discret et elle, ignorante de son aura.

Elle le connaissait par coeur et malgré tout ceci et toutes ces années, elle l'aimait chaque jour un peu plus.

Elle savait également à quoi il pensait, debout dans dos. Morticia savait qu'il était tombé sous son charme ensorcelant à l'université, le cousin Machin l'avait surpris et quand il l'avait reconnu aux obsèques de Balthazar, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tout raconter à sa cousine.

Puisqu'elle était immédiatement tombée sous son charme quand on les avait officiellement présentés, elle avait tenu sa langue.

Bien des années plus tard, ce petit secret pimentait encore leur mariage. Cela avait quelque chose de magique et de mystérieux.

Cette année encore, Noël serait grandiose et leur secret, bien gardé.

Un cri résonna dans le lointain puis, un tintement se fit entendre. De concert, Gomez et Morticia tournèrent la tête vers le haut de la véranda er il leur sembla qu'un traineau se détacha du clair de lune.

Avaient-ils rêvé ou est-ce que le vieux barbu venait de passer avec ses rennes ?

**FIN**


End file.
